TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS
by swarlock
Summary: Will and Vince take a trip to Disney World. In Liberty Square they lose Baby Ben while arguing. Meanwhile he's gone exploring in The Haunted Mansion. Brownie points if you can guess who the main characters are modeled after. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Brownie points if you can guess who the main characters in this story are modeled after.**

**TALES OF THE HAUNTED MANSION: TWO MEN, A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS By Steven Acevedo**

**While on vacation, Will and Vince take a trip to Disney World. In Liberty Square they lose Baby Ben while arguing. Meanwhile he's gone exploring in The Haunted Mansion.**

**"I haven't been here in a long time," Will said taking in the place. "I used to love coming here on vacation as a kid."  
"You were twenty three, Will," Vince scoffed. "That does NOT constitute childhood."  
"Party pooper!" he growled under his breath.  
"OK. Let's take a look at our itinerary for the day," Will said opening up the park map.  
"What do we need a map for? When I worked here for a few years as a security guard I got a good look at everything. I could remember this place blindfolded," he replied to Will.  
"Would that be before you ramrodded Goofy in the tuchus or you grabbed Pooh's honey jar looking for Contraband?"  
Vince drew a blank for a minute.  
"That's not the point. I know this park forward and backward," Vince said.  
"Fine. Fine. Be it far from me to criticize your inability to snag us Fastpass tickets for all the rides with long lines," Will shot back.  
"Who do I look like, Tinkerbell?" Vince said now getting all steamed up.**

**"Don't blow a gasket, Vin. You're beginning to make Grumpy jealous."  
"Now see here, Will!"  
"No! You see here, Vince!"**

**Ben was one year old and was looking up at the two grown-ups. He didn't know what they were talking about and even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. All that mattered was that he was in a magical place. His curiosity got the better of him and he snuck out of his baby carriage. The world looked pretty big from his vantage point as he slowly crawled towards the imposing structure that loomed over him.**

**"And another thing! Your pasta is too soft and further more..."  
"Will."  
"And I still hate going on those holiday jaunts to your parents' house and..."  
"Will."  
"Your sister is still..."  
"WILL!" Vince shouted.  
"What?" he shouted back at Vince.  
"Where's Ben?"  
"I thought you were watching him," Will said looking puzzled.  
"I thought you were," Vince responded.**

**A cast member named Steven came up to them. "If you're looking for your kid he just went into The Haunted Mansion."**

**Their mouths dropped.**

**"We have to go in and get him," Will said in a forceful voice.  
"OK. You go and get him. I'll stay out here," Vince looked nervous.  
"You're not scared of this place are you?"  
Vince was now wincing.  
"Oh, Come on! There are no such things as ghosts or haunted places," Will said contemptuously. "We're going in!"**

**Cast member Steven watched as they went under the awning to go to the main entrance. Taking a small crystal ball out of his pocket. He whispered something into it.**

**"N'tod mrah eth dik tub eracs eth parc tuo fo LLiw dan Ecniv!"**

**To be continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are all enjoying the story. Here's Chapter 2 

TALES OF THE HAUNTED MANSION: TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS PART TWO By Steven Acevedo

They ran towards the door to The Haunted Mansion as quickly as possible not knowing what was going to happen. Will tried to open the doors but they were bolted shut.  
"They won't open!" Will said now panicking. "We have to get something to open them. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Vince stood a few feet away from a iron gated graveyard. He started reading some of the epitaphs on the grave markers.

Master Gracey laid to rest. No mourning please at his request.

He read each one with a bit of nervousness and his throat went dry. He then saw a tombstone with a female face carved into it. The eyes suddenly had pupils and they were staring at Vince intently.

"Now I lay me down to sleep..." he said in a low nervous voice.

Will came back with a big log in his hands.

"Where did you get that thing?" he asked Will.  
"An old prop that was conveniently placed near the Keel Boat entrance," he said huffing and puffing. "Don't just stand there. Grab one end and help me ram down the doors"  
"But..."  
"JUST DO IT!"  
Vince did as he was told and they lifted the log. Taking several steps back they rushed at the doors with force. As they did so they swung upon by themselves and Will and Vince ran right smack into Master Gracey's painting over the mantle. The log crumbled into several parts as a result. Getting their bearings they looked up as the portrait was suddenly changing from a young man to a wizened old man to a skeleton.

"I have an idea, Will. Let's get out of here and I'll put out an APB for Ben," Vince frantically said.

Suddenly the doors locked up with a loud thud.

"Or maybe not!" he intoned.

Then organ music began to play. It chilled both Will and Vince to the bone.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still. That is the time when GHOSTS are present. Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight," a disembodied voice echoed in the foyer.

"Oh great!" Will stammered. "What else could go wrong now?"

"Well, Well, Well!" a familiar voice chimed in.

A blue glowing diminutive ghost materialized in front of them.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Figured out who the main characters are modeled after yet? Let's just say you've already known about them for the last two years and within an eight year time frame. **

**Now onto our story.**

**TALES OF THE HAUNTED MANSION: TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS By Steven Acevedo**

**"You've got to be kidding me," Will groaned. "And what's with the blue look? Trying out as a smurf for the upcoming movie in 2008?"  
"Didn't a gust of wind lift you off a balcony a month ago?" Vince asked.  
"What are you talking about? I'm his distant ancestor twice removed, you silly duffheads," the ghost said.  
"Do you know what it took to get me here?"  
"You rode to glory on a fender?" Vince said. Will started snickering.  
"Stop being such a tease, you!" Wathel R. Bender said. "You wanna see daylight again? Follow my lead. I'll help you find your kid. Now come on this way."**

**He walked through the wall across from the Gracey portrait. "Oh wait. I forgot. You can't do this," he sneered as his transparent head and body were in the middle of the wall and quickly doved out of sight. A panel opened a few seconds later.**

**Upon stepping in they saw four large paintings adorning the walls on every side. The candles were held on each side by a different eye leering gargoyle.**

**"Welcome Foolish Mortals to The Haunted Mansion. I am your host. Your Ghost Host. And here in this gallery are paintings of some our guests as they appeared in their corruptable mortal state," he said.**

**"And me too," Wathel said appearaning and dissapearing in mid air. "Why isn't my picture in here?" he whined.**

**"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding. Almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphsis."**

**"That means changing in plain view if you hadn't noticed," the ghost said.**

**"Is this haunted room actually stretching or is it your imagination?" The Ghost Host continued on.**

**"I wouldn't know. Did you have to imagine this or did The Bride Of Frankenstein lend you her clifnotes?"**

**"Mr. Bender. Please. I'm trying to do my job," The Ghost Host was now getting annoyed.**

**"It's your party, bright boy," Wathel retorted.**

**"Ahem! And consider this dismaying observation. This chamber has no windows and no door...Will you stop that, Wathel!" The Ghost Host bellowed.**

**He was making funny faces at one of the gargoyles.**

**"Excuse me a minute, Gentleman!" The Ghost Host said.**

**An unseen hand appeared and grabbed Mr. Bender out of the air and they both went invisible.**

**"You let go of me!" The invisible ghost shouted. "No! Not the face!"**

**PAF!**

**Wathel reappeared with a black eye.**

**"I HATE hecklers!" The Ghost Host said.**

**"As I started to say this chamber has no windows and no doors. Which offers you this...Ah! Skip it. I'm going to Tomorrowland. Just get out of here. I'll let Wathel show you around," The Ghost Host said with disgust. "They don't pay me enough for this!" he grumbled.**

**"Well. That was new," Will said.**

**Another panel sled open to reveal a large hallway and Will and Vince walked out.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**By now you will have guessed who Will and Vince are modeled after. I'd venture to say that if you do. Give yourself a hand and treat yourself to a nice Hitchiking Ghost plushy.**

**Here's part four of my story.**

**TALES OF THE HAUNTED MANSION: TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS**

**PART FOUR**

**By Steven Acevedo**

**Wathel materialized in front of Will And Vince as they stepped into the long hallway. **

**"Sorry about that whole business back there with The Boss. He gets so melodramatic at times," he said. "Walk this way please."**

**"If we walked that way we wouldn't be..." Will cut his sentence when he saw Wathel **

**wagging his finger at the very lame joke.**

**"Sorry."**

**Vince just shrugged because there was nothing left to do.**

**"And now. This carriage will take you into the boundless realm of The Supernatural. Take your loved one by the hand and kindly watch your step," Wathel told them.**

**"In a place like this? And in front of all these ghosts? We wouldn't dare do it by our two matching wedding rings," Will said sarcastically. **

**"Which I bought at a jeweler's recently," Vince chimed in.**

**"Vince! Ix-Nay on The Ivil-Cay Union-ay!" Will said underneath his breath.**

**"You're the one who...OW!" Will kicked Vince in the shin.**

**There was no further discussion on the matter.**

**Wathel floated in the middle between them as the doombuggy began moving into the dark corridor in front of them. Making a turn they found themselves in a room with eleven very sinister paintings. Each one seemed to be following their movement.**

**"Don't mind them. They are just sizing you up," Wathel said with a prankish look on his face. "There are 999 ghosts living here. Living being sort of an oxymoron."**

**"That's gratifying to know," Will said shifting uncomfortably in the doombuggy. His thought wasn't even on the tour but on his son Ben who was somewhere in the mansion. Vince saw the worried look on his face and gave his hand a firm comforting squeeze. **

**"We'll find our kid, Will. I promise," he said softly. **

**"Hahahahaha!" Wathel laughed.**

**"What's so funny?" Vince asked with an annoyed look on his face.**

**"Your hand passing through my ectoplasmic body. It tickles."**

**"Ewww!" Both Will and Vince drew their hands away from the ghost.**

**They made a turn under the archway and came into the library. The busts were staring at their "victims" with gleaming glee in their eyes. "The library is well stocked with priceless first editions. Only ghost stories of course." **

**All of a sudden a flurry of books were tossed about as if someone were looking for something. **

**"Oh that's just Alphie. He's looking for a book on spells and incantations. Thinks he can beat our resident psychic in a contest of wills," Wathel said. "He'll never beat her."**

**"But I think you two could," Wathel added.**

**"In which way?" Will inquired.**

**"Well see. Little Leota has your son guys."**

**"WHAT?" they both said simultaneously.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, it looks like our heros are about to face their greatest challenge as partners and parents as they go off to rescue their baby son. See if you can spot a very familar Looney tunes gag running through this chapter.**

**TALES OF THE HAUNTED MANSION: TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS PART FIVE By Steven Acevedo**

**"That's right," Wathel said. "Little Leota is a ghost who likes playing pranks every now and then just to annoy us ghosts as well as the humans"  
"But there's no such thing as magic," Will responded. "And even if it was real what could it do for us?"  
"Sez you, Wilma!" In stepped Steven the cast member wearing a red turtle neck sweater and a book under his arm.  
"You two couldn't possibly get Madam Leota to cooperate with you. She's Little Leota's mom and one bad witchy wisp. I remember the last time I was here before Disney had this place rebuilt for the ghosts and I had to rescue some college buddies of mine," he said with an agitated look.  
Holding out the book he placed it in Will's hands and opened it to the chapter on using spells and incantations.  
"We can't do it on just anybody," Steven said to Will and Vince. "Guess you're as good as any choice here, Wathel"  
"Now wait a minute"  
"SIT, BOY!" Wathel sat on the floor like a puppy dog.**

**"OK." he said firmly. "First off you have to remember that magic is very unpredictable so you have to be very careful doing what I'm about to teach you two. There are two very important words you can use to subdue your opponents. The first is Abracadabra."**

**With those words a zipper appeared over Wathel's mouth. He had never felt so humiliated in his whole afterlife. His voice muffled tighter than a drum he began hopping around trying to scream out obscenties. He was ticked.**

**"The other word is one for transfiguration," Steven continued. "It's Hocus Pocus!"**

**With those words Wathel turned into a potted plant.**

**"Pretty cool," Will thought. "But what if your opponent tries to get the upper hand. Would a combination of these two phrases work just as well?"  
"Hmmm. That's never been tried before," The Warlock said. "But why not. Give it a go, guys."**

**"Abracahocus!" Will said in a forceful tone.  
Wathel became a mix of the potted plant with a zipper on its stem. It was so tight he looked like he was gasping for air.  
"Help! I'm dying again!" he said between wheezes.  
"Let me try," Vince said. "Pocuscadabra!"  
The ghost became a bird with its beak on top of its head.  
"Newport News!" Will shouted. Wathel became a three legged creature.  
"You don't see too many Three legged Gaschlumpfs around," Steven said trying not to laugh.  
"How about Walla Walla Washington?" Will then chanted.  
Wathel was now a creature will a long snout, webbed feet with an airplane propeller for a tail.  
"I have one," Vince said after Will. "Attaway Piscataway!"  
Wathel had a look of indignation seeing he had become a furry yeti with strange inedible spours growing all over his body.**

**"OK. That's enough fun and games for now," Steven told them. He changed Wathel back to his abnormal self. A frog came out of his mouth and hopped into the darkness where the piano parlor was.  
"Time to get on with the rescue."**

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

TALES OF THE HAUNTED MANSION: TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS PART SIX By Steven Acevedo 

After getting back into the doombuggy they pass by the piano parlor on their way to the second floor. Will and Vince could hear laughter coming from the shadow phantom after seeing Wathel change seven shades of cemetery green when the frog leapt of his mouth after the spell practice. For the rest of the trip Wathel just sulked and sunk into the seat cushions. Steven was floating ahead of them to check for any unwanted surprises.

"This is all my fault," Will said gloomly. "If I hadn't been so worried about keeping a schedule this wouldn't have happened"  
"For being a good role model, you give new meaning to the word," Steven wagged his finger in Will's face. "You learned a while back to let your emotions go after your dad kick the bucket," he continued. " - And here you are trying to manipulate Ben's future"  
"How do you know all this?" he asked the warlock.  
"I've been taking a vested interest in anyone too dense to not fix their lives. I'm doing this as a favor to your dad," he answered. "He wanted to retire here but the noise from the all night parties kept him up. By the way he's proud of you having a kid through adoption and thinks your partner Vince does a good job taking care of him as well as you"  
Will smiled at that thought.  
"We're going to get our son back if it's the last thing we ever do," he then said bravely.  
"I'd prefer if we were in one piece," Vince said shuttering at the prospect.

As the doombuggy went up the second floor they were greeted by an appalling cold. This of course is always the traditional manifestation of The Supernatural.  
"Hope you don't have an aversion to the darkness and hot and cold running chills. The tenants are very sensitive to light," Steven explained.  
They came into a long endless hallway. "Maybe Ben's down this way," Will said getting out of the doombuggy. Vince followed.  
"WAAAAAAH!" someone was crying.  
"It's Ben! Come on!" They raced down the hallway but stopped short halfway when they saw.

"LOOK OUT!" Vince cried out.

A candlelabra floating wildly in mid-air that was getting ready to assualt them. They turned around faster than a hummingbird back to the doombuggy. As they got in the safety bar dropped down and they sped away from the candlelabra. Slowly down they came to another set of doors. From each one they passed strange eerie sounds came from within them.

"Great going, guys!" Wathel said rising midway from the cushions in the doombuggy. "You've woken everyone up with your loud caterwauling. They're scared of you.

""THEY'RE SCARED? " Vince shouted over the noises around them."What do you think is happening to us right now!" Will said in a panic.They screamed and held each other as they passed by the Demon clock that was spinning its hands madly. Wathel's ghostly head was squished in like a cartoon character as they clutched for dear life.

With a stiff jerk they were all thrown out of the doombuggy into The Seance Room.

"I've been expecting you," Madam Leota said cackling from within her crystal ball.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS PART SEVEN By Steven Acevedo

They were held aloft in mid-air for a moment. Then two chairs flew up and they plopped into them seated across from each other. Madam Leota stared at both Will and Vince for a few minutes. She was rather amused by their frightened looks.

"You both have a very active imagination. That's good!" she said smugly.

"OK Leota! What's your game this time?" Steven said suspiciously.  
"Don't look at me, you fiend," she barked out.  
"So it's your daughter again. Where is that She-demoness?" "Over here, Big Boy," Little Leota replied. A purple ghost draped with a cloak over her face floated above,  
"You're such a pain, you know that?" "Why don't you come over here and say tha...ERK!" Steven was wiggling his fingers in a magical gesture to choke her. "Listen, you snippy little Ghost Toasty. I've no time for your tricks. If you don't produce the kid in five minutes"  
"Let her go, you brute!" her mother said. "She didn't do it this time"  
"Where's our Ben," Will said angrily.  
"In the ballroom," Madam Leota said once Steven stopped using his magic to strangle her daughter .  
Steven flew into the ballroom to comfirm what the medium in the crystal ball said.  
"I see him. He's crawling around on the floor near the dancers," he said.  
"Er...Would you mind letting us down, please?" Vince said timidly.  
Madam Leota only had to blink once and Will and Vince were standing where Steven was.  
Wathel on the other hand was trying to pick up Little Leota.  
"Hey, Cutie. Wanna boogie on the dance floor?" he said.  
She scrunched him up into a basketball and he bounced into the ballroom.  
"I don't do old geezers, you jerk." she said.

Looking down below at the scene before them they couldn't believe their eyes. Dancers were waltzing to a ghostly refrain a mad organist was playing on a giant organ. Out of the organ pipes banshees and skull heads rose out, a birthday girl was trying to blow out candles on a cake and everyone at the dining table was appearing and dissapearing as she did so. Off to the far side they saw a short ghost trying to hit it off with a bust that was completely ignoring himon top of a fireplace mantle and the flaming green glow from the fire and an elderly woman reading a book. Somewhere below was their baby boy Ben.

"I see him. He crawled under the table on the ground floor," Vince said pointing to the baby.  
"How are we going to save him?" Will asked.  
"Simple. Go in and crash the party," Steven said. "But not as you are"  
"What the"  
He wiggled his fingers and both men gently floated into the floor below. As they were descending a strange sensation overtook them.

They were glowing and were transparent.

To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

**FORWARD FROM THE AUTHOR: I decided that after this story is completed and I finish another story presently I will do a follow up in which Will And Vince my favorite two characters from WILL AND GRACE (Yes! That's really them in the park with their kid in this adventure.) will be Grandpas taking their Son's grandkids to Disney World for another go through in the mansion. Details to follow, folks.**

**Now onto our current story already in progress.**

**TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS PART EIGHT**

**By Steven Acevedo**

**Will and Vince were turned into ghosts. **

**"What's the purpose of this?" Will whined.**

**"To blend in, you idiot!" Steven said with an irritable look on his face. "Some of these spirits get scared easily coming face to face with humans."**

**"Like Ol' Willie The Wisp," Wathel said rolling in. He was still in the basketball shape Little Leota put him in. With a loud POP he reverted back to normal or what passes for it anyway. "Remind me never to hit on anyone under 200 years again."**

**Steven just rolled his eyes in disgust. **

**"Wathel you are completely hopeless."**

**"Won't they notice we're not who they think we are?" Will then asked.**

**"Two guys dancing among a ballroom of ghosts? Nah! They won't see a thing," the warlock said sarcastically. "Now get in there!"**

**And so they went out on the dance floor with the others. They darted their heads left and right searching for Ben. Absently Vince made a wrong turn and got a chilling sensation as one of the other dancing ghosts passed through him and Will.**

**"Brrr! That felt creepy," Vince said nearly frozen from the incident.**

**"You know maybe this place isn't as bad it's made out to be," Will said. "I could definitely see myself being amomg the party goers here."**

**"Only if I'm here with you," said smiling. "No ghost takes away the person I love more than life itself." He looked into Will's eyes deeply.**

**"Focus, guys!" Wathel interupted. "Your kid found a way into the attic."**

**Realizing the heaviness of the situation they quickly danced through a wall over the organ.**

**The ghostly glow was gone and they reverted back to mortal beings again. It became apparent as soon as they crashed into a stack of junk a few seconds later.**

**Picking themselves off the floor they began walking gingerly around the knick-knacks strewn all over the place. **

**"Looks like my Sister's room after a blind rate," Vince quipped.**

**"SHRIEK!" A ghoul popped out one of the many boxes lying about which scared both guys.**

**"Ben! Ben! Where are you?" Will shouted out.**

**"Abu Gabu!" a small voice cried out. He sounded very happy. **

**"BEN!" Will ran up and grabbed the baby as fast as he could with Vince close behind him. **

**Little Ben laughed and giggled seeing both daddies. They smothered him with hugs, kisses and warm noozles on the cheeks. **

**"Awww! The love of a family. How I miss it," Wathel said folding his hands in a mock angelic prayer.**

**"Why were you cwying, before. Widdle Benny," Will asked in baby-talk to his son. "Did the big bad ghosties scare you?"**

**"Diedy change!" Steven said appearing out of nowhere which startled Vince.**

**"Now. To get you out of here," he added.**

**"Which way do we go?" Will questioned Steven.**

**He pointed to the attic window. Whistling for a doombuggy they all got in. Unfortunately their way was blocked by a ghostly bride whose heart glown red with each heartbeat.**

**"Let 'em pass, Emily," The Warlock.**

**"Let me handle her, " Wathel said appearing. "You kids get on out of here."**

**Wathel sauntered to Emily. "Hey there. Wanna get hitched by the light of a full moon. baby?"**

**WHACK! - She hit him with the dead bouquet of flowers she held in her left arm. **

**It is to Wathel's credit that Emily didn't burn him with the candle she held with her right hand. It would've taken him weeks to sew up his ectoplasim together.**

**"I HATE my afterlife!" Wathel said.**

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Footnote: Just so everyone knows other than the title of this story the characters in this tale are NOT Tom Selleck and Steve Guttenberg's characters from another movie. They are Will Truman and Vince D' Angelo from Will And Grace played very well by Eric McCormack and Bobby Cannavale. I salute you guys. :)**

**And where's does Grace come in? You'll see at the very end. **

**Now onto the story.**

**TALES OF THE HAUNTED MANSION: TWO MEN A BABY AND 999 GHOSTS PART NINE  
By Swarlock**

**Will, Vince and their baby son Ben George Truman D'Angelo were in a doombuggy traveling through the graveyard and all manner of chaos was going on. On one side were minstrels who paid no attention to their presence. One ghost played a bagpipe, another harp and the third one a horn. They also saw a hunchback playing a flute backed by a cadaverous drummer pounding his drumsticks off the temple of a headstone. They also saw owls and cats singing in spooky harmony.**

**They saw a skeletal dog howling near a tree with a noose close to quicksand, there was a king and queen teeter tottering on a gravestone with a ghostly princess sitting on a swing. A hearse was stuck in the mud with ghosts sipping cups of tea and a mummy and a ghost dog sniffing around the sarcophagus which annoyed the mummy to no end.**

**Baby Ben was getting a kick out of all this. Things could not be said however for his two dads however who were scared stiff seeing all this going on. Then the doombuggy stopped. **

**"What happened? We've halted!" Will said.**

**"Playful spooks have interrupted our tour," Steven said.**

**"For prankish spirits they sure play rough," Vince told The Warlock.**

**"Come on, Old Chap! You must join us in a spot of tea," a ghost shorter than Wathel grabbed Will's hand pulling him out of the doombuggy.**

**"AAAH! VINCE! HELP!" Will yelled being dragged away.**

**Vince sat frozen seeing the tea kettle trying to serve him tea from an overflowing cup that floated in the air.**

**"All right! Break it up!" Steven shushed away the tea kettle. "C'mon. We gotta get your lifetime partner out of the mess he's in before he becomes one of the ghouls here. It's not his time yet anyway."**

**As scared as he was he obeyed the part time cast member. **

**"Wait a minute. If we're in a ride how come there are real ghosts in here?" he asked.**

**"You choose to ask that now?" Steven said slapping his palm into his face. "GO FIND YOUR FRIEND YOU DOLT!"**

**"Right!" getting back into the matter of the situation. He ran through the graveyard which seemed even longer than the Corridor of Doors they were in earlier. Passing through he saw ghosts riding bicycles through all the tombstones on a hill behind the sunken hearse. There was a ghost trying to catch his head and a couple engrossed in a chess game all in mid-air. **

**"Hey you. Let go of my pal," Vince demanded catching up the ghost who took him away.**

**"You can't hurt me. Can't you see I'm already dead?" the ghost taunted.**

**"Sez you. Hocus Pocus!" Vince bellowed as he used the spell Steven taught him and Will earlier. The ghost became a fire hydrant which the skeleton dog saw right away.**

**"Mother!" he said meekly while the phantom pooch did its "business".**

**"Are you OK?" he asked Will.**

**"I will be. Thanks. You saved my life," he said to Vince.**

**Wathel who arrived on the scene saw the two making goo goo eyes at each other.**

**"Will and Vincent sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N..."**

**WHACK! **

**Steven hit Wathel with a ghost proof two by four.**

**"Pardon me boys. Is this The Chattanooga Choo Choo." he said in a sing song voice  
before collapsing into unconsciousness.**

**Both Will and Vince turned around to see what happened.**

**"Don't worry. He'll live - so to speak," he told them. He gave Ben to the guys who then got back into the doombuggy without further interruption. They did get some heckling from the hitchhiking ghosts on the way out which annoyed Steven to no end but he let it slide. **

**"Well, Gotta back to work, boys. Come see us again next time you're in town." he said and then disappeared into the ether.**

**Looking back at the mansion in the daylight when they got out Will, Vince and Baby Ben all agreed they would remember this incident for a long time. Especially Will Truman who would come to respect what the ghosts taught him about being more foot loose and fancy free.**

**"The day isn't over yet, Will. Let's look at that map and see where we should go next," Vince suggested. Snatching the pamphlet from his hand Will then tossed the map in a nearby trash can.**

**"We don't need it. Besides you did say you knew this place forwards and backwards didn't you?" he said to him.**

**"I gotta confess, Will. I only know half of the park from the last time I worked here," he said looking a bit embarrassed.**

**"That's OK, Sugar Bear. Besides it's more fun not knowing where you're going to anyway," he smiled. Vince was relieved to hear that.**

**"So Benny. Where else should we go?" they asked him. But he was fast asleep in Will's arms. They both concluded that they had enough for one day and headed out the exit for the monorail back to The Contemporary Hotel. They'd come back tomorrow after they all rested.**

**"I guess we all need a breather after this adventure," Will said. "No one could have the day we just did." Vince nodded in agreement.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Where is she?" Grace Adler said to her husband Leo. "You're were suppose to be watching her!"  
"I thought you were watching Laila," he said to his wife.**

**"If you're looking for your kid she just walked into The Pirates Of The Caribbean attraction a few minutes ago," said a cast member with pointed ears eating a carrot stick in his left hand.**

**Hope everyone had fun reading this story. I was inspired to write this tale as a side story to tell what happened after Will and Vince got back together in the Last episode of Will And Grace. Since they are parents it made sense for both of them to give their son Ben the best possible vacation in the world. The day they there is left ambiguous and is not the day you're thinking of.**

**A follow up story will be in the works in which they are grandpas to Adult Ben and Laila's twin children. But that will be much later on.**

**And this makes the official appearance of my Tampa Buddy's alter ego who is a half bred vampire. His name is Frankiestein.**

**I really enjoyed writing this.**


End file.
